fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Jimmy wants a bear-jew because I'ma Scout? Nitty 21:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Howdy y'all. JimmyBassatti 21:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You! Tell him about the bear-jew! Nitty 21:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) And why did you just reference the greatest movie I've ever seen? Totally off-topic, I'm eating like fucking crazy today. My fat person senses are kicking in :P JimmyBassatti 21:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ... kay? Dude, all my teachers are awesome. And, most of the lady teachers are hawt :D JimmyBassatti 21:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... The girls are hot, too. And, totally out of random, we have this Asian kid no one else has every seen in our school before. And, I sit at this table at lunch with a kid who rambles on and on, and shouts swear words for lulz. He's pretty funny. JimmyBassatti 21:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Eh, we got a couple new kids too. Two "quiet" girls, which means that they were "popular" where they were from, and are total bitches, a shy guy, a German exchange kid, and a girl from last year who left to Chicago, but came back. I'ma ask Spence about her. Nitty 22:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Red hoodie, white mask, blue shoes... Wait, no... He looks younger than the rest of us, he's real quiet. Nitty 22:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm trying. I am an ugly bastard. People are less likely to trust an ugly person. D: Nitty 22:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Both. Nitty 22:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ha! That's unlikely. They got to him first. Chatting him up at lunch, they were. They've probably detailed my every minor flaw, turned him against me. Nitty 22:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Or maybe his parents had to move here because of that there recession going on. Not every country can be an economic powerhouse like Britain. You sell miserable! That's recession-proof! But yeah, I'll try. How's Henry? You've never got a nice picture of him up here. Nitty 22:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, that sucks. A piccy of him and Lucy sleeping together would be sooooo cute! But I'd still mark it as "lolincestcats". Nitty 22:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Really? Has anyone died in it before? Nitty 22:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the spirits of those long departed will arise to see why the hell you've demolished their ancestral home... OoooooOOOOOooooooOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooh... Nitty 23:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Eh, I'm bored. New topic, beautiful. Nitty 23:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Aww, it looks so sad! It's just hungry, and chickens are delicious! Those sonsofbitches! Nitty 23:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I know what I'm getting you for your birthday. Don't tell me that you can't domesticate a fox, my guidance teacher had a ferret for a pet! Nitty 23:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Aww, I wouldn't do that to you, Spoony. But we'd have to be living together first. :P Nitty 23:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I suppose it would also be a Christmas present as well... And everybody will look at you funny for writing that. Nitty 23:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Right. I don't think you could buy one, but, if some tracker uncovers a fox den after killing the parents, I'll pay a couple thousand for the pups. Nitty 23:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I don't think that a fox and your cats would get along. I swear, as soon as I get over there, I'll do everything I can to help you. I'd do anything to make you happy, Tom. Nitty 23:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's settled then. Regardless of what happens to us, you'll have a fox kit. Nitty 23:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I've had the goal of making you happy for a long time. Life, love, happiness. Nitty 00:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Listen, mom's being an impossible bitch again. Sorry. See you at the Escapist? Nitty 00:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Heyyyyyyy.... You still here? 00:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. I'm using a new browser, & I have to sign into everything again. Pararaptor 00:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Is that even legal? Pararaptor 00:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I hard somewhere that if you selectively breed foxes that are less aggressive & more intelligent, they begin to look like dogs. Pararaptor 01:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, good luck. Where's Nitpicker? Pararaptor 01:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Rigs:1 Consoles:0 Pararaptor 01:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Do I detect a hint of sarcasm? Pararaptor 01:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Damn. Is there any chance of reversal? Pararaptor 01:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) So I take it it's not as bad as the Blue Screen of Death? Pararaptor 01:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I got a brief blue screen exiting L4D a week ago or so... Scared the shit out of me. Pararaptor 01:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You know what? I hope Google releases an operating system. Pararaptor 01:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) When who what where why? Pararaptor 02:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Google Chrome is a browser. I know this because I'm using it right now. Pararaptor 02:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Tacklehug I'ma call Spence real quick like. What should I say? Nitty 21:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I do a really bad Russian one. Nitty 21:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop, Spen-cor?" Nitty 21:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Aww... please don't fall asleep! Alright, here goes nothing. Nitty 21:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That ass, the number's phoney. I got a guy on the first call, said "Hi, is this Spence?" He hangs up. Try again. Got a female answering machine. Bastard. Nitty 21:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, it was him. He's a scaredy-cat. :P Nitty 21:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) We traumatized him? More like I scared the bejeebus out of him. Nitty 22:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm lost. Am I going to England, or are you coming here? Nitty 22:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) FREE HEALTHCARE?! THANK GOD AND ALLAH AND RA AND WHOEVER THE HELL ELSE WATCHES OVER SPOONY'S LOVEABLE ISLAND!!! ...You've got no qualms about me skipping across the pond? Nitty 22:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I need to finish college before I can go anywhere, let alone apply for a job at Scotland Yard. But being with you is worth it... right? Nitty 22:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Right. Two guys, one who's madly in love with the other, buying a house together. Sure thing, buuuuuddy. Nitty 22:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, have to nip off for a bit. Be back in about an hour. Nitty 23:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) "I said no!" "Fuck you too, mom!" Hey, sorry Spoony. Nitty 00:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It'll be fine, Grandma just about threw three hundered and fifty big ones in mum's face in disgust, after she kept procrastinating over the computer. I'll have it by Sunday. Nitty 00:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know this is being a bother. How's my favourite guy doing today? Nitty 00:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC)